Tickle Fight
by speckurban
Summary: Basically a tickle fight between Lucas and Ness of the Mother series of games, requested by a friend.


"Ohhh...what could that wonderful smell be..." Still halfway in dreamland and half in reality, Ness started to sniff the air. The smell reminded him of home. Oh how we longed to return and devour some of his mother's delicious steaks. After a few minutes, he gave in to his curiosity, yawned, stretched, and went to go find the source of the tantalizing aroma.

"Goooood morning Ness! Nice to see you slept well!" said the blonde standing by the stove.

"What's that smell?" said Ness, peering over Lucas' shoulder.

"Oh, good morning to you Lucas! It's good to see you slept well too!" he said with a mocking tone, putting a pan in the oven. Another yawn and a stretch and Ness had his hands on Lucas' ribs, he began to squirm playfully. "Nooo..." he laughed, "You know how ticklish I am." Ness grinned, "Well, that's the point."

Within seconds, Ness had Lucas face down on the ground, sitting on this back, tickling every available space on Lucas' body. If he went to cover his ribs, Ness just went to his sides, etc. "Aaaaahhhh noooooo..." Lucas gasped, laughing all the while, "Stop it, I can't breeeeathe." "Ugh, fine, ya wimp." Ness sat back for a few seconds, while Lucas caught his breath, but then he jumped right back in; this time for the feet.

Lucas let out a faint shout, he both hated and loved having his feet tickled. Ness knew this, so he took his time getting to it. First he took off Lucas' shoes, then slowly his socks. He ran his finger from the tips of his toes down to his heel, and back again. After he had done this a few times on both feet, he dove in for the kill, taking great care not to miss any spots on Lucas' feet for maximum torture.

The fun was soon interrupted by the pungent smell of burning. Lucas threw Ness off of him and ran to the stove. He pulled out the pan from earlier, stared at it for a bit, laughed, and put it on the stove-top. "Let's continue this later, Ness. Right now it's time for some steak."

Lucas and Ness sat across from each other at the table; Lucas taking his time with the steak, Ness eating like it was the last piece of meat he'd ever get. Between bites, Ness would lightly tickle the bottom of Lucas' feet with his big toe, causing him to squirm. Occasionally, Lucas would do the same to Ness, but he always escaped and tickled him back. After they were done, Lucas put away all the dishes and sat next to Ness.

"You know," he said, "I think it's my turn to be on top."

Ness half choked on his drink. "What?!"

"No, not like that, silly." Slowly, he took Ness' hand, and lead him to his room. He abruptly pushed him on his back, right onto the bed. He kneeled at the end of the bed, carefully observing Ness' feet.

"Hmm...this is going to be fun." he said, half moaning.

"Uhhh...Lucas?" Ness laughed nervously. He had never been subjected to tickle torture, he always did it to Lucas. He was excited and wary at the same time, but encouraged Lucas by wiggling his toes in his face. Lucas licked his lips like a lion ready to pounce.

He studied the soles of Ness' feet with his finger, trailing up and down, around and all over his foot, paying special attention to the soft skin on the arch of his foot.

"You must use lotion," he said, almost whispering, "Your feet are very soft."

The sound of his voice made Ness shake with pleasure. "Yeah, can't have nasty feet for something like this."

They both smiled, and Ness leaned his head back on the pillow. "Well, I'm glad for that." Lucas said, as he every inch of skin on Ness' smooth feet.

After a little while of slow caressing and Ness' moaning, Lucas began to pick up the pace. Starting at the arches of his feet, he swiftly moved his fingers up and down the bottoms of Ness' feet, taking care to not get kicked in the face. Ness was laughing like crazy, kicking his feet, rolling around, he loved the feeling.

"Oh man Lucas," he gasped, "Maybe...maybe you should do this from now on."

Lucas stood up, still holding onto Ness' feet. "What? And miss out on all the fun? We can take turns." He sat on Ness, now laying on his stomach, and began to tickle some more.

"Oof, why did you do that?" said Ness, struggling to breathe, but not caring at all.

"You're struggling too much," Lucas smiled, almost evilly. He was enjoying this power, he loved being able to give back, but he couldn't decide which side he liked more. His thoughts were interrupted by Ness, who was pounding on the bed with his fists.

"Ok ok! I really can't breathe! Get offfffff." Lucas rolled off of Ness, and laid of his back next to him on the bed. They both sighed, almost simultaneously.

"Hey Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to say this..."

"Say what?"

"Well...thanks. That was really fun."

Lucas smiled, "No problem, Ness. I enjoyed it too."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two; Lucas on his back and Ness on his stomach, facing each other. They both leaned in, as though some outside force was moving them at the same time, and they kissed.


End file.
